Shi no Yama
by Waffle-Chan
Summary: A collection of oneshots. They're not at all related to each other and the rating is for InuYasha's occasional potty mouthed remarks.
1. Nothing to Something

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do remember that one time I almost went to Japan. Maybe I could have bought him then...I doubt it though...

A/n: Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm bugging you here, but I'll try my hardest to never ever do it again! First of all, I'd just like to say "Thank You" for even clicking on this lovely thing of mine. Second, none of these stories link together, please don't think they do. They're all just posted here by the date I wrote them, they do not all fit together into some awsome story, they're only one-shots that live on their own. Third, please feel free to flame, but do not if you're going to yell at me for my grammar. Believe me, I know its horrible, I don't need another person telling me I'm an idiot. If you want to yell at me for making the characters out of character, do so. Review and hopefully you'll never hear from me again. Also feel free to ask questions if I've lost you along the way, review or e-mail me. Again, Thank you!

_

* * *

_

_Nothing_

Kagome stared down at the poor helpless face of a young boy, long dead and most of his body now housed maggots and other such bugs. A monster had come and taken him, his family, and his village. Somehow the shock of seeing dead things had lessened less as she grew. Her first encounter with a dead thing, other then funerals in her time, was with Mistress Centipede. When she had been split threw the middle by the inu hanyou she had only just released from his spelled slumber. The Mistress's twitching body had frightened her, but she had over come it and since almost had thought nothing of death. It was simply life moving onto something greater, but cadavers always secretly scared her.

But, here she was, four year later, still facing the dead. It wasn't anything new, nothing shocking, yet it was saddening. Such a young life, he couldn't be any older then eleven, much too young to be slaughtered in such away. Slaughtered in away Kagome had never even dreamed of before she fell down that well.

The Feudal Era had never seemed to cease shocking Kagome. Monsters, Samurai, Nobles, Princesses, Monks, Priestesses, War. All of these things where near extinct in her time. Monsters and samurai didn't exist anymore. Nobles, princesses and war only lived in other, distant countries. And monks, priestesses and their strange powers where rare and few apart. Things like nail polish was reserved for the rich and wealthy, guns had only just appeared from the 'black ships'. Even the first sign of InuYasha's great fang first transformed has almost made her wet herself, and yet…

Kagome sighed slightly as she looked away from the corpse. Slowly, she stood up, her back snapping into an almost military form. Straight backed and proud. An unforeseen force made her twitch where she stood as she turned to face the young man behind her. His eyes where closed, his body being supported by the beams of a fallen hut, peaceful nothingness alight on his face. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Kagome stretched slightly, feeling her shirt slip up slightly and exposing her protruding belly.

For the first time in minutes, perhaps even hours Kagome smiled as she caught the eye the man had just cracked open, staring unabashedly at her stomach. Four years since she had met him, five in just a few months time. If anything truly surprised her these days it would be him.

"I'm tired, perhaps we should head back?" She suggested, letting out a little yawn as her companion closed his eye again.

"You don't mean that." He replied gruffly, which only succeeded in making Kagome's eyebrows rise, almost disappearing into her hairline.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."

"Your poor old feet tired?"

"You try carrying an extra five or so pounds daily."

"I carry about two hundred pounds daily."

"Oh! That was uncalled for, you ungrateful insensitive jerk!"

"Well its true…kinda"

"Ugh, sometimes you must make me want to…THROTTLE YOU!" She roared, glaring at the seemingly relaxed man. Since when had her anger been so easy to rub off? Oh, that was right, since she had removed the beads…

"Don't yell, you'll hurt it."

"It? Don't you call it an it!"

"But you just…" He trailed off as he opened his eyes to stare at her, and he smirk slightly at her. "I've told you that you look cute when you're mad, right?"

"Many a time, and flattery won't get you anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He sighed slightly and took a step over towards her and knelt down until his eyes where level with her stomach. Tentatively, he reached out and poked her abdomen. "Quit it!" Kagome swatted his hand away. "Drop it, okay? Let's just go."

"Fine." He straightened and smiled somewhat smartly at her. And Kagome couldn't help but smile back at him, a smile from him was worth as much lifetime supply of diamonds to her. "Come on, you stupid human." He called out as he began to walk away from her, now positively smirking.

"Ugh! I….ugh!" Tottering slightly, she jogged on after him, watching him grin. "This isn't healthy at all! You're going to kill me."

"What doesn't kill you just makes you stronger." He called back, the smirk now infiltrating his voice.

"Mou, InuYasha!"

"Don't you mou me missy."

"Missy? Missy!"

"Sorry, sorry. I mean, missus."

"Damn right you do."

"I think I've finally began to rub off on you…" Kagome stuttered slightly as she caught up with him.

"You beast…" She watched his smirk widen, now clearly showing off his fanged canines.

"So if it's a boy I think we should call it InuYasha junior, ne?"

_Something_


	2. Shindeiru

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Though, I'm working on setting up a delicate plan so that I can catch him. This plan includes a box, some string, a stick, and ramen.

* * *

It was hard to look at; InuYasha was laying down in the dirt. Laying down not out of physical pain, which was normal. During a fight he would get knocked down, or when Kagome or Kaede was treating his wounds he would sit down for them, whilst grumbling and cursing. But this wasn't like any of those times; this was different, frightful. There was nothing physically wrong with him, but the weight of something else was now resting on his shoulders. And it was too heavy for him to carry. Something had snapped out of place in his mind and left him completely defenseless to the world. He'd lost control of his body completely, his muscles weren't working for him and he just collapsed.

Then, suddenly he picked himself up off the ground to stare at something that only lay a few yards away from him. I followed his line of sight only to see, and remember, the other body on the ground.

"Miroku…?" He questioned, now turning his gaze over towards me.

"Yes?"

"Kagome… is she?" I could only shake my head, as I once again watched him crumple.


	3. Fairy Tales

A/n: Okay, I said I wouldn't come back...but...I um...lied? Anyhoo. Thank you all for reviewing! You guys really make my day. Uh, school is up and running, but don't fear, I know I have atleast 12 more chapters for you all. Look for updates every monday and friday. Yes, Kagome did die last chapter...but seeing as none of these are related...HEY SHE'S ALIVE AGAIN! Don't worry about Kagome, she's not gone for good, and hopefully I won't kill her off again. And for those who are missing InuYasha and fluff, look forward to thatthis monday.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, he would be in my closet. But seeing as I don't own him...

* * *

There comes a point in every girl's life when they are completely enthralled by princesses. This, of course means owning all of the Disney movies that has a princess in it, and throwing princess birthday parties. Though even if you live in Tokyo, I don't think it grasps many girls that they will not grow up and meet aPrince Charming who would sweep them off their feet and take them to a palace. Its simply not that simple, not to mention that many Disney movies are based off of Europe stories, very rarely from Asia, and never ever from Japan. The closet thing we ever got to it was Mulan, and she was Chinese.

At the age of fifteen, it was safe to say I had grown out of this phase. My Grandpa's tales of times past where simply an intrusion on my normal teenaged life. But at the tender age of five his stories captivated me. Stories of mikos, who in my opinion at the time might as well have been princesses, and youkai, who where the bad guys, and other such things entertained me as a child. Upon finding out that I might hold the power of a miko excited me. Me, a princess? I knew I deserved it, as did every five-year-old, but it actually being in reach and not just in dreams was amazing.

I remember going to school the next day and telling all my friends, who seemed to just blow it off. How could I be a princess if they where not? Some of them even called me a liar, and that's when I became best friends with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They believed me, and I had told them that they could help me be a princess, and that they could have a crown too.

But, time passed and I slowly forgot about me being a princess. Becoming fifteen was a big deal in our household. I could now learn how to drive, I could go ondates without it seeming that I was to young. I would be entering high school soon. I wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young woman. I remember having this conversation before I fell down that well.

Falling down the well was like waking up my inner child. Here I was in a world of princesses and such, and there I was being called a miko, as good as being called a princess. I had met a devilishly handsome boy who had saved my life. But it all went down hill from there. My prince tired to kill me, I broke a mythical jewel and suddenly I couldn't go home as often as I needed to. My test scores and mental state where dropping all the time as my responsibilities grew.

Naraku, Kikyou and other youkai plagued my path. And then I realized that being a miko wasn't like being a princess. A miko had to work, she needed to, if not just save a village, but save the world. Princesses barely ever lifted a finger. It was hard, and even harder to see my childhood dream crash and burn.

InuYasha continued to save me, to help me, to possibly even love me, but then he broke me into so many pieces that it became hard to pick them up again. But I couldn't leave him, he needed me just as much as I needed him. And if that meant I had to bare him breaking me over and over again, then I would do so.

When Sango joined our group I was more then a little ecstatic about the thought of having a female companion. She was like the big sister I never had, she stood up for me, and I knew, if needed, she would break InuYasha just as many times as he broke me.

Then we met _him_ a Lord, a prince, who was head over heals in love with Sango. And I felt something inside of me snap out of place. How did Sango get a prince? How did she get a prince, something I had always wanted, but not love him? I was only shocked for a few moments before I realized that she didn't love him, couldn't love him because she already had feelings for somebody else. I had known of course, but my brief moment of shock had made me forget that she loved Miroku.

After that experience I think I finally realized that though there where talking animals, and even if there where princesses who where beautiful and who had Prince Charmings, that life wasn't a fairy tale.

I accepted it, and moved on. I don't know yet if this story will have a "Happily Ever After", and I'm not sure if we'll get the bad guy in the end. But I do know that I won't stop trying. And I'll even try harder now. I _will_ get the boy, I _will_ kill Naraku, and I _will_ restore the Shikon no Tama. Because hell will be paid if I don't.


	4. Spiders

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, never have.

* * *

A bad situation, but one that we hadn't been in before. Spiders, hell, she's going to be terrified of spiders before this is over. Here we where, in some fucking cave, looking for a jewel shard when we suddenly got ambushed by those spider head things. Again… 

I guess that I should start thinking of these things as a mortal enemy, right up there with Naraku, Sesshomaru and Kouga. The evil spider heads. Now that just sounds stupid.

But, they got us again. I guess I should give them some props, spiders have a horrible way of ruining my life. First of all, we have to deal with the biggest spider of all, Naraku. He's one giant hairy spider who spins his web and is always playing with his puppets. Flies he attracted to him, only to eat them and tie his silk to their husk so that he can lure others towards his trap. Then we have our first encounter with spider heads, which made me reveal my secret when I could have lasted another month without telling Kagome. Another month where I wouldn't have let it slip that I had begun feeling _something_ her. And now we've met them again, right when I was about to actually tell her what I felt. Great, just great. Stupid fucking spiders.

So here I am, tied up in great web while spider heads are scurrying all around us. Miroku is just below me, tied up all the way up his neck, just so that his head can be seen. Shippou is already encased, while they're only getting to work on Sango. Kagome is just to the left of me, upside down and her green skirt flipped so she was showing off way more skin then usual. And she was now mumbling about perverted spiders and thanking god that Miroku had been knocked out.

I wasn't at all panicked. I knew Shippou was still struggling in his cocoon and that Sango was still kicking. I guess Miroku just had an unnatural fear of spiders and that's what had gotten to him. Kagome was trashing around, and I was just fine. None of those spiders had come anywhere near Kagome, or me. They where all busy with Sango at the moment, and I for one, was shamelessly enjoying the view.

"Oi! Kagome!" I finally yelled over towards her, who in turn turned to glare at me. She knew I could get us out of here in a split second.

"What do you want?" She yelled back, now blushing pink as her shirt began to slip up towards her head.

"If we get out of this alive, I love you!" She stared at me more a moment then blushed deeper.

"What?"

"I said I love you, damn it!"

"Only you could be romantic in a time like this!" Below us Sango gasped and stared over at Miroku, who was surely missing out on a great show.

"Well, do I get points for trying?"

"Yes! Yes you idiot! Now get us down from here!"

"Fine!" I glared over at her; this wasn't how I had really planned on telling her. But it had seemed halfway right to only tell her in a time like this. And halfway was the best I was ever going to get. I huffed somewhat moodily, not really compelled to do anything. So what, if we all got eaten by spiders at least I was going to take her down with me.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk! Sit!" And with that, the beads activated, bringing the whole web crashing down, Kagome, spiders and all, with me.

It took awhile for us all to get untangled. Miroku was still unconscious, Shippou had been unwrapped and Sango was currently off killing the spider heads that still lurked in the cave with Kirara. That left me with an angry kitsune and an angry Kagome.

Now, if things had gone to plan it would have happened something like this. A giant ugly, something would have had the jewel shard, which would capture Kagome at some point. Then I would save her from his evil smellyness, blast it to pieces and proclaim my love to Kagome right after she had gotten the shard. Then she would say she loved me too, blah blah blah. You see, perfect.

But no, that wasn't how it had turned out and now I was stuck with a moody Kagome who knew my secret. Who actually knew what I felt for her. And now she held so much power over me that it was scary. She had the power to turn me down, she had the power to think of how she would respond, instead of just being wooed into saying she loved me too. Terrifying.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she rocked Shippou back and forth in her arms, crooning to him and telling him that those evil spiders will never get to him again. It was hard not to be a bit jealous as I watched her. What wouldn't I give to watch her cuddling some miniature version of myself in her arms. I know that Miroku would have laughed at me, said I was acting like some lovesick puppy. Well, damn it! I'm in love, it's making me sick not to know how she feels about me, and goddamn I am just a puppy when you get down to it. Grumbling unhappily I crossed my arms over my chest, a purely defensive position, even if it makes you look tough, and let out a small 'feh'.

Kagome turned to look at me as she placed the now sleeping Shippou next to Miroku. It was hard to meet her curious gaze, but I glared back, every nerve in my body now going on the fritz as she continued to stare at me. Slowly, so very very, tantalizingly slowly, she crept towards me until she was right in front of me, balanced on top of her knees.

"InuYasha?" She asked attentively. I just continued to glare at her as I muttered out another little:

"Feh."

"I…um…well." I watched her fiddle with her hands. Finally, she bit her lip as she brushed her hair behind her ears as she stared at me. "Say it again."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Maybe if I pretend that I didn't say it, it will all just go away. Then I could try again and get it perfect next time.

"You know what I want to hear. Believe me, its taking all myself control not to jump you right now…" She bit her lips, and continued to stare at me.

"Jump…me?" I asked, while secretly wondering what the hell that meant.

"Well, you know. Just kinda jump on you, and uh…kiss you and…stuff…?" She trailed off, now breaking my gaze. And, like the idiot I am, all I could do was make a bit of a fish face at her, just a dumbstruck "O".

"I love you."

"Do you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it." I glared at her, she was really stupid sometimes.

"And you won't leave me for Kikyou?" She snapped her eyes back to mine, checking for any proof that I might be lying to her.

"No. I have a duty to Kikyou, but as of now you are so much more important then her that…well. I dunno, she doesn't even exist for all I care." Kagome smiled happily at me and suddenly lunged forward, hugging me around my neck.

"I love you! I love you so much, I can't believe you didn't know how much I love you!" She started crying suddenly as she pulled away to stare at me again. "You're just so…unbelievable!" She hastily whipped away her tears and stared down at my lips.

"Uh…"

"You're so stupid! Just so, so very stupid!" And with that she lunged at me again, only this time instead of hugging me she kissed me.

My whole head was kind of floating in a happy fuzzy place. Like I didn't have a care in the world, no more Naraku, no more Sesshomaru, no more competing with Kouga over Kagome. She loved me, I loved her. We had actually said it out loud. It was a miracle in my book! And all of this without interruptions by anyone! I'd died and gone to heaven!

But then a loud coughing noise could be heard behind us, Miroku had jus woken up, saw us kissing, or as Kagome would later call it "making out", whatever the hell that meant, and decided it was time to break us up. Kagome lunged backwards, seemingly forgetting that she had tangled her hands in my hair. And with her hands went a few strands of my hair. So there we where, blushing idiots who where out of breath as if we had just ran the marathon.

"I…"

"Umm…"

"Well, well well…" Miroku sat up and stared at us, grinning lecherously at us all the while. "Just wait until Sango hears about this! Perhaps she will finally come over to my side of thinking. If InuYasha can admit his feelings then perhaps Sango can do so as we-," Kagome suddenly cut him off with the single yell of:

"SPIDER!" Miroku promptly passed out. Kagome turned to stare at me.

"Umm…"

"Yea…"

"Well…"

"It was certainly better then our first kiss."

"No claws this time."

"Yea." We stared at each other some more before Kagome grinned at me slyly. "So, meet you tonight after everybody is asleep, 'Kay?" I stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. I nodded and she gave me a little peck on the lips before voicing her concerns for Sango. "I wonder where she went? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Okay, so maybe spiders aren't all that bad. So they might be these great big, hairy, nasty things. But when it comes to bonding people over trauma…well nothing better works. As for Sango, she came back a fifteen minutes, shard in hand. And as for Kagome, and me well lets just say we lived…Happily Ever After.

Or as happily as you can with annoying neighbors like Miroku….

* * *

A/n: Popping in quick, just to let you know that I have an actual story worked out in my mind. No, it won't be twenty chapters long, look for it to be about...oh, three to five chapters long. So, keep your eyes peeled for it. Thanks and please review! 


End file.
